Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones and the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have additional features that are becoming increasingly more common as standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so to have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (AR), or more generally referred to as mediated reality. One such example of an AR application platform is Layar, available from Layar, Amsterdam, the Netherlands.
The Layar platform technology analyzes location data, compass direction data, and the like in combination with information related to the objects, locations or the like in the video stream to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing”.
Consumers are also increasingly interested in the social impact of the products they purchase and the businesses they frequent. For example, many consumers are interested in the environmental impact created by the manufacture and sale of the products and services they purchase, some consumers are interested in purchasing goods and services produced locally or from a specific geographic location, others desire to purchase goods that have not been manufactured with child labor or that incorporate resources from a specific geographic location. It can be difficult for consumers to identify the social impact of specific products and businesses at the point where (and when) most purchasing decisions are made, such as when comparing products in a store or walking down a street and trying to determine which service provider's store to enter.
Therefore, a need exists to implement real-time video analysis, i.e., AR or the like, to assist the user of mobile devices with providing the social impact of specific goods and services.